Eames, Will You Do Me?
by InceptionErection
Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory. It's just my sorry excuse to write Arimes fluff/smut. XDD Rated M so, you know what that's all about. Read & Enjoy


**Eames, Will You Do Me?  
Disclaimer: ****Inception**** belongs to the wonderfully talented, Christopher Nolan. Tom Hardy belongs to the lovely Charlotte Riley. And ****Ellen Page**** belongs to herself. All I have out of this is the pure giggles that came out while writing. :3  
A/N: I'm just going to be frank here, I'm a 15-year-old virgin. I have no idea what I'm writing about here when I get to passion so, I'm just writing based off of what I've read from other stories. So, maybe when this happens for me someday, (Hopefully not until I'm married and off on my own), I can come in and edit this, but for now this is how it goes. XD  
**

**Enjoy :D**

"Eames, will you do me?" The architect whispered to me. Up until now, I thought we were in a meeting, but I must have dozed off, seeing how the whole building is empty. Save for us two, of course.

"What happened to 'wine me, dine me, and see if you can get me drunk enough to bed me'?" I inquired, the normally modest young lady had stripped off her sweater and was left only in her unusually short skirt and lacy camisole.

"I'm not really your traditional 'bring-home-to-mom' girl, Eames." She told me seductively. Who was this woman and what has she done with Ariadne? Not that I'm complaining, it's just so uncharacteristic.

"I've come to realize." I swallowed a lump in my throat. What, was I actually nervous right now? No no no. I need to be back in control.

"Oh well, if you wanna pass up the offer, I guess I'll just go call Arthur." She said to me feigning distress swaying her hips in the direction of the door.

"Arthur can join later, if he so chooses. For right now let's keep this between you and me." I said into her ear, as I pressed my all-too-prominent arousal into her backside. "So what made you want to take a dive into the sexual world with a male like me, darling?" I asked as I felt her push farther back into me, stifling a mix between and moan and frustrated groan.

"You looked nice today." She breathed back at me. Women...

"Well, if that's the case, why haven't you gotten into Arthur's pants yet?"

"I never said I didn't. But, I haven't." I was shocked to hear so. This is just so...Not Ariadne. "Plus, with Arthur, I have a feeling all this emotional crap would happen. With you, knowing your type, if things go well you'll just play off of it. But, you also have the ability to walk away, as do I."

"I never knew you were such a player." She had long since turned from her position and was now facing me.

"It's really only a mood. That _you _put me in." She whispered into my ear, biting down slightly on my ear lobe. I put a hand on the small of her back, and my right on the back of her upper thigh, as to lift her up. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, while both my hands cupped her backside to support her weight, not that she weighed much in the first place.

She brought her face away from the attention on my ear and instead replaced her lips upon my own.

From the moment she opened her mouth to allow my tongue into her mouth we had gone into a full out battle against each other, each desperate to explore every nook and cranny of one another's mouth.

Finally gaining some control of the situation, my tongue won the battle and was busy exploring the Architect's mouth as I walked us over to the futon someone had finally convinced Cobb letting us get for test runs this time around. Not that I didn't like the chaise lounge chairs, that were meant to be outdoor, but this was much better for situations like these.

By the time I laid her down on the couch, she had already unbuttoned all the buttons on my shirt and was busying herself by sliding it down my shoulders. Lucky for me she had already taken off her first shirt, and was wearing a plaid mini skirt, though why she did in the chilly fall weather, I'll never know. I worked off her camisole, (Though it was very difficult, mainly because she was attached to my lips the whole time) and was working on her front-clasp bra, am I in luck today or what?  
I don't know what it is, but the feeling of her small hands on my body was enough to drive me crazy.

As she worked on my belt I was fairly entertained by her chest. I felt her buck her hips under me as I stimulated her with my fingers. Her moans of approval just egged me on more.

"Eames..." She moaned to me. Oh, how I could listen to that more often.

I had been looming over her for quite a while, when I felt her wrap her small hands around my length. I looked down at her and she seemed to be watching her hand slide up and down quite attentively, until she noticed my stare and she stopped, much to my dismay, to guide it to her ready womanhood.

When I first entered, her tightness was enough to make my head spin. I slid in as far as I could and pulled out slowly to let her adjust, if needed.

In a few minutes we had worked up a steady rhythm and she was easily meeting my thrusts with a hungry enthusiasm. She had her legs wrapped around my waist and her heels were digging painfully into my thigh and he had a vice grip on my torso, her nails digging into my back and I knew that her release was approaching.

The only thing you could hear was skin against skin and our noises of approval and I'm sure if we had neighbors they'd have a pretty good idea of what we were up too.

Suddenly her grip on me was even tighter, her inner walls clenched around my manhood, and she bit down on my shoulder to prevent herself from screaming out.

I could feel her heavy breathing against my neck and her hold on me loosened, and I could tell she was spent.

"Do you want me to st-"

"Keep going." she gasped out "I want you to...to release into me."

It's shocking I didn't lose my load right then. Most women prefer pulling out even with protection.

I could feel my own orgasm approaching as I switched our positions from me over her to her sitting atop me while I was leaning up.

She had gained some energy back in the time it took me to switch positions because she hungrily meeting my thrusts with her own.

The familiar feeling of release was closer now and I could feel myself falling over the edge. I moaned signaling my approach when suddenly-

I wake up to find myself on the floor of the warehouse while Ariadne was leaning over me, no longer wearing a short skirt and only a camisole. I blinked a few times before releasing a perplexed groan of sorts.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, sounding concerned, oblivious to (apparently) my most recent adventure in dreamland. "You were moaning and groaning and fidgeting I thought something went wrong so I gave you a kick." She said with a slight blush. Arthur and Cobb seemed to be glaring at me as if they had known exactly what I was up to.

I waved all of them off signaling I was fine, worried my voice would be cracked. I scanned my memory to try and remember why I dreamed what I did. That's right, we were doing tests on the new sedatives Yusuf had made up for our most recent job. I popped out of my reverie by the sounds of Ari's shoes scuffing on the cement. She obviously had not left with Arthur or Dom. More than likely, to their dismays.

"I was just leaving and I thought maybe you'd wanna join me for dinner and maybe catch a late movie since we don't have to be in until late afternoon tomorrow." She asked me, never making eye contact. Here is the Ari I know and have come to admire.

They growling of my stomach betrayed me when she finally looked into my eyes and stopped fiddling with her scarf.

"Sure, darling." I told her, offering my arm out to her, which she took happily; albeit nervously.

I'm pleased to say that my night ended where my dream left off. I'm dreading what Arthur and Dom will have to say, or do, when we enter the warehouse tomorrow. Or rather...later today.

**A/N: Okay, here you have it. It's my guilty pleasure and I'm pretty sure my face is stained red from writing it. **

**I didn't want to make it too explicit since I have no experience on the matter, lol**

**Sooo, good? Bad? Lemme know!**


End file.
